Haylias
Haylias Stan controls Hayley which has deadly results. Season: 4 Episode: 5 Total Episode Count: 47 Prod. no.: 3AJN04 First Aired: November 11, 2007 Guest Starring: Niecy Nash Featuring: Hayley Smith, Stan Smith Also Appearing: Steve, Roger, Francine,Klaus, Jeff Fischer, Avery Bullock, Father Donovan, Linda Memari, Bob Memari, Terry Bates, Greg Corbin, Bah Bah Ling, Ma Ma Ling, Chuck White, Christie White, Karen Foster, Bob Tuttle, Senator Sheppard, Dill Sheppard, Tex and Mex,Bruno, Bill Elliott, Amy, Teddy Bonkers, Heylin Witch Director: Brent Woods Assistant Director: Chris Bennett Writers: David Zuckerman Storyboarders: Kurt Dumas, Steve Wong Hayley has a recurring dream, involving her in a class and she is electrocuted for accidentally miscoloring the American flag. She also accidentally breaks Jeff's arm while sleeping before she broke up with him again. When she mentions this to her parents, Stan drops his mug. Believing that she is conforming too much, Hayley announces that decides to move to France, planning on going on a string of love affairs, one including a girl. Stan states that she is veering off the "path to happiness", which involves marriage, children and then housewife life. However, Hayley doesn't want any of that and plans to leave town. Stan snaps that it's just a stupid dream. The scene cuts to him with Bullock, revealing that she was conscripted for Project Daycare, brainwashed as a child by the CIA as a sleeper agent so that Stan could have father-daughter spy team. Bullock agrees but says that the idea got tired eventually, just like in Alias. Also, the project was shut down and all what Stan was told is that the sleeper agents who weren't deactivated in seven days, lost their free will forever. Bullock advises that Stan never activate his daughter with her trigger phrase, one that no one would ever say. Just then, Senator Sheppard comes in, saying that he also have a problem child, Dill, his son. Stan meets Dill and considers him perfect for Hayley, ignorant of the fact that he is gay. Meanwhile, Steve and Roger decide to become private detectives. However, they both want their personas to be "Wheels" where the other should be the "Legman". Steve's story is that he is a cop who got shot; Roger says that he was a race car driver named Braff Zacklin, who swerved out of the way to avoid a baby carriage and crashed, but then said that he was that baby. Stan introduces Dill to Hayley, but she firmly states that he's not his type. In desperation, Stan uses Hayley's trigger phrase, "I'm getting fed up with this orgasm", and Agent Small Wonder is activated. He then sets Dill up as her boyfriend, only confiding in Klaus about it. Francine becomes suspicious about Hayley, but is unable to come up with "brainwashed" but gets excited when Hayley proposes to Dill. Stan tells Francine to have the wedding by Friday before 7:35 P.M. If he doesn't deactivate her by then, she'll lose her free will forever. But if he does succeed, then she'll believe that she made the choices herself. On the wedding day, Steve and Roger meet in their wheelchairs, having both hired their own "Legman"; Bill Elliot and an African-American "Angel" respectively. However, once Hayley is married, Stan is unable to deactivate her in time. During the reception, she acts hostile towards him. He consults Bullock, who reveals the reason Project Daycare was canceled was because of all the deaths. When he sees Stan's panicked reaction, he quickly realizes that Stan activated Hayley. He quickly leaves the reception, phoning Stan to inform him that Hayley won't lose her free will, but will in fact turn on her handler, which is Stan. He says Hayley won't snap out of it until she's convinced that Stan is dead. Steve manages to win the title of "Wheels" by deducing on the "Angel" who ate Devil's food cake is really just an obese woman with fake wings; Roger concedes defeat. He then freeze-frames himself. Hayley chases Stan, attempting kill him, leading to a vehicle chase around town. When they arrive home, she shoots Stan, Hayley activates it, and a bright light surges from the heights all of the world. He then wakes up in a hospital, having been dead for six minutes, which restored Hayley's mutation stands a gigantic fusion of decepticons titan wearing Hayley's mask. She quickly removes her mask to reveal her true, rather youthful and freaked ugly face She believes that she had freaked out and had her marriage annulled and she steal power of poison, (piplup's moves bide), (illusion, venoshock, poison jab, reality warping, green fire, toxic, telekinesis, invulnerability, and earthquake). Unfortunately, due to brain damage, Stan loses all memory of Klaus. The Heylin witch was all-powerful, and nothing could stop her. Francine cowers in fear as Stan asks if that is Hayley. Hayley answers "In the flesh," laughing manically. Category:Lost episode Category:Villain